Public Display
by Naoki Nyan
Summary: Ash went back to Kanto from Sinnoh, to try and spend time with Misty in a certain University in Saffron City. But, everything went wrong one night and they both had a traumatic experience. (Ash x Misty / Pokéshipping / SatoKasu) One-shot / Horror / No deaths


A/N: Oh, hey! I decided to make a horror one-shot fan fiction but don't worry, it ain't got no deaths! It's just a teasing thing so please enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing here.

* * *

**Public Display**

* * *

Ash's POV

From all regions I've been, Sinnoh being the last, I've only fell in love with one girl. Her name is Misty and she's from my very own region. To tell the truth, I kind of liked Dawn, too but still, I'm loyal to Misty.

We just became couple after I've gone back from Sinnoh and luckily, she feels the same way about me when I confessed to her. Right now, we're studying a newly built University in Saffron City, which was being built by the time I left to Hoenn. I left all my Pokémon, including Pikachu, to Professor Oak's care.

I live in Pallet Town but I told my mom that I'd like to study to Saffron City and she immediately agreed.

"It'll benefit you," she said many times before.

Of course, Misty lives in Cerulean City, which is just directly above Saffron City and that's why I decided to go to the same University. I now live in a boarding house at Celadon City but Misty and I would go meet most of the times.

Some days past, Misty and I decided to attend a concert to be held in our University and it's free for all students. It's kind of worth it since the three bands that we mutually like performed but that night was pretty much tragic, and scary.

Everything started when the third of our favorite band finished their performance...

-

I took Misty's hand and we quickly exited the concert hall. Two more bands were still about to perform and though it was a really fun night, we had to go then.

The clock was about to strike midnight and we still had a curfew to keep. Since we already watched the three bands we were excited to see, we might as well go now, before the crowd rushes towards the exit. Besides, I had other plans.

-

Her hand in mine, we leisurely walked around the campus grounds. Everyone was still at the concert so the campus was empty as a ghost town. The wind started howling and I felt a little rush of nervousness. Of course, I couldn't let my girlfriend notice that. And in order to reduce my fears, I tried to scare Misty a bit.

"People said that there are ghosts here, haven't they?" I said to her with a wink.

"A-Ash...! Don't try to scare me or I'll leave you here!"

"Whaaa? Y-You're going to leave me here?"

"I mean it, Ash! I'll run away from here faster than you've ever witnessed!"

I laughed, "Haha. I'm just kidding, silly. Not to worry, this is a Catholic University, the ghosts are nice here." I joked.

"I hate you, Ash..." Misty said, playfully hitting me on the arm.

Then, something moved from behind one of the tall grasses in front of us. This startled us both. We ran like little kids, holding hands and laughing, which was obviously to disguise our fright. Both of us didn't want to look back and investigate what that was.

But then, it made a sound, "Meow."

I looked back and saw that it was a Meowth. This made me laugh harder. And that's when I tripped on a Geodude. I fell down hard and because it was a rocky ground, I immediately had small cuts and bruises.

Despite the pain, I was still laughing. A friggin' Meowth scared us silly.

Misty decided to rest awhile because of what happened to me. My arms hit the pavement hard and it really hurt. Thank Arceus I wasn't bleeding. It wasn't really that bad but I wanted some attention so I overreacted a little.

"Ash, are you okay?" she asked, sitting beside me on the sidewalk.

"I'm okay. But it kinda hurts here," I was pointing to one of my bruised arms.

She sighed. "It's your fault, you know... You keep scaring me, now karma attacked you."

"You could at least show a little pity, you know."

"Well you should've-" and before she could continue what she was trying to say, I planted a big kiss on her lips. Since no one was around, this was the perfect time, I thought to myself. I was just all too glad that Misty was also into PDA (Public Display of Affection) like me, at least when I influenced her.

"Ash!? You silly..."

Then I kissed her more. I forgot all about my bruises though they hurt like heck. Because no one was there, things started to get hot and heavy. We were kissing each other like we invented the art of kissing. And even if someone was there and watching us, whoever that pervert may be, I think we wouldn't have stopped. It was that good.

Misty being a little wild, started getting frisky. She liked it rough with a hint of pain. She bit my lip so I bit hers. Then, I stroked her hair and pulled it slightly. I felt that she liked it. She responded by pulling my hair hard.

"Ouch, Misty! That's pretty harsh," I said.

"Really? That was nothing yet," she said then continued kissing me.

"Whatever you say," I said in a very mischievous tone.

And just like that, we were back where we stopped: petting heavily on the sidewalk, in front of our library building, partially hidden by tall grasses and conveniently parked cars. It was a very steamy moment. I mean, we did this before but this felt like something else. Her hands were moving all over me. I was moving all over her. Then she pulled my hair again. It was even harder than before.

"Misty, not so hard! I told you, it hurts," I told her.

"Oh? I swear that was mild," she said.

"Mild your face! I feel like my scalp is removed."

"I told you it was mild. It's exactly like this," she said, pulling my hair a bit to show what she was doing.

"There, that's enough. It's fine if it's like tha-" I was saying before me and my hair were pulled to the ground. "I just told you, it hurts like hell!"

"Whaaa?" Misty appeared to be baffled by what I said.

"That earlier one was enough, understand?" I was telling her as I got up. I kissed her on the cheek to show her that I wasn't angry. Then something behind us caught my attention.

"Misty, check that out," I was pointing to something behind her.

"Oh, it's our reflection. Nice..." Misty said, insinuating that we watch ourselves while we were getting hot and heavy. The very reflective glass panels of our library never looked so excitingly nice than it did that night.

It was like we were watching something bad inside out strictly Catholic campus. So it was ten times more exciting. We were seeing all our movements. Every move of the hand, every twist of the hip, it was crazy. But then, I felt it. Misty's had pulled my hair again.

"MISTY!" I shouted. I was fuming mad.

"Ash, what is it?"

"I caught you. You pulled my hair. I told you that I don't like that, haven't I?"

"But Ash, my hands are here." she showed her hands, which were both lying on my chest.

"Wha?" I was dumbfounded.

I looked at the reflection again to check what I saw. But then someone pulled my hair again. I fell to the pavement. It was definitely not Misty, it has too much force to have come from her. That's when I clearly saw the hand.

It was a hand floating independently in the air. It only appeared for a couple of seconds but it was the longest and most scariest couple of seconds ever.

Scared and shaking vigorously, I told Misty to get up. She asked why but I just told her to do it. We had to leave quickly. But as we're turning towards the nearest gate, someone was suddenly blocking our path. A priest was blocking our path!

"Oh Arceus, we're caught," I thought, nearly forgetting about what I saw seconds ago.

But as we looked at the face of the priest, we saw nothing. Inside his ancient brown robe, we just saw darkness. We started getting dizzy. I turned my head down but then I saw blood dripping from his arm. He was the owner of the fucking hand!

My body turned to panic mode and all I remember doing at that moment was pulling Misty's hand as we ran as fast as we could. If this was a fictional tale (A/N: Which it is), then I could probably tell you that what I was pulling was not Misty's hand but the priest's!

But this is not a fictional tale. (A/N: Really, it is)

I was tightly holding Misty's hand as we fled from the priest. We ran and screamed until we reached a security guard at one of the buildings. He asked us why we were running but we couldn't tell him because we might get punished. So, I just told him that we were just joking around.

But then he saw some blood on my collar and some dirt on my back. He snickered, "You kids, priests don't like that!" he said, smiling as though he knew what happened to us.

Until now, I'm pretty sure that that priest is definitely not a Gastly, a Haunter, a Gengar or whatever ghost Pokémon it may be. Why am I so sure? Sabrina, the gym leader of Saffron City, is a PSYCHIC! She told us that the whole city is protected from mischievous ghost Pokémon invasions but what she's disregarding are the spirit of the citizens who once lived there.

I don't know, maybe she thinks that they still deserve to live there and that they're not really trying to bother other people. Maybe what we did was really the wrong one, obviously. I've learned my lesson, Misty learned hers. We stopped doing public display of affection in the campus or anywhere near Saffron City but one thing is certain: Every time we do it anywhere, that horrific incident always appear on my head as if telling me to stop and it's way more scary than when I've been to the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town my first time.

Well, I'm a good boy, I'd stop. But I hope someday I'll forgot about this traumatic experience.

* * *

A/N: To all people who do PDA there, yes, I'm discouraging you. In my school, many couple do it a lot as if it's normal. It's kinda disgusting and I'm obviously not jealous of them.

Still confined in the hospital (T^T)


End file.
